


不良嗜好 02

by Kuudo



Category: all水
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Kudos: 7





	不良嗜好 02

海南聚会当天晚上喻文波错过了第二波聚餐，烧烤趴没赶上，他跟fpx两个人搞完就浑身一点力气都没有，刘青松把他弄到浴室去电话就来了，喊他们出去玩，喻文波摆摆手让他赶紧去，烤肉趴估计海鲜多他也去不了，后来竟然就在浴缸里睡着了，跟史森明打语音电话的时候有点瓮声瓮气的。  
史森明问他在哪里，他刚洗了热水澡穿上浴袍，热腾腾的身体沾床打了个颤，说，我在房间里啊。史森明的声音低，压出一种电流中的懒意，他说你在谁在房间里。喻文波这才意识到这是高天亮他们的房间，他还嘴硬说我在自己的房间里。其实看到群里的消息的人都知道他在哪，史森明没拆穿他，没再说一句话就挂断了，喻文波愣愣地握着手机好一会儿才放下来。  
他换自己的衣物，下面被干得狠了还有些合不上，换衣服都是喘的，出门的时候他看见高天亮和刘青松回来，高天亮说要送他回房间，他跟他们错身而过按下电梯，说，不用了，我就在楼下，不至于。他看见高天亮翘着嘴角笑，跟他抛了个手势说偶像再见。  
喻文波后知后觉想起来史森明也住楼上，他们没一起回来。电梯门开了，他走出去，刚好在拐角撞见洪浩轩，他听他说史森明和简自豪还在打牌，他们好像打算通宵。他还说他是被派过来找喻文波的，问他要不要去，喻文波说不了，他要是玩通宵估计第二天就站不起来。洪浩轩笑出来，他抬眼看见了，立马警惕地说，我不是那个意思，我是说我有点感冒。  
告别洪浩轩，他躲到自己的房间里去，那天晚上脆皮身体就遭了罪，半夜胃疼出一脑门的冷汗，在床上蜷着喘，一点一点吐出浊气，又把冷飕飕的风吸进肚子里。他没带药，以为自己不会翻病，这时候月亮正亮，房间里不用开灯也看得清明，意识于是有些可恨地清醒着。估计这时候宋义进睡得正香，他又不想去找rng的人，把手机甩到一边闷头打算就这么挨过去算了。  
没想到竟然真的又睡着了，只是睡得浅，好歹算是过了这一夜。喻文波正在浴室撑着水池漱口，卢崛就敲门找他，他拧开锁，刚开口声音是哑的，又再清了清。卢崛眼睛笑眯了，抬腿就往里面走，好像在自己家一样。喻文波关上门转过来，卢崛这么高一个人就杵在他面前挡住，他抬眼看他，你要干嘛？我还没吃饭。  
卢崛摸摸他的嘴角，他指腹有一种难言的粗粝，让喻文波敏感地缩了缩，脖颈周围空荡荡的。卢崛小声地说，你这里牙膏沫都还没洗掉。喻文波愣了一下，他走进浴室按开手龙头，抹掉嘴边的白沫，立刻移开了视线。他总是很不好意思看镜子里的自己，眉目里那一点未褪的欲色让他觉得有些难堪。他说话声音闷闷的。没洗掉就没洗掉，你那么小声干嘛。  
卢崛靠在浴室门边抱臂瞧他侧脸，半开玩笑地说，我看你早上才醒一脸懵怪可爱的，怕把你吓着了。  
喻文波听到他那么说，很不耐地皱了皱眉头，侧着身体从卢崛身边擦过去，逼仄的门口让两人的身体微微贴靠在一起，他生怕卢崛又忽然抱住他的腰。  
他们换西装去拍照片，各个选手休息室都闹哄哄的，史森明直播间的镜头晃到他跟前，他一时间忘了躲，被史森明拉到身后去，那一下子袖口紧张的触感让他晃了神，但很快史森明就走了，他在门口又遇到刘青松他们。他木木地在到处晃荡，好像没什么心思和人说话。  
休息室里没人，他靠着椅背刷了一会儿手机，想去找宋义进，站在走廊这边瞧见中间的休息室门口有个影子倚着，是史森明，他刚好转过来看见他了，但没笑，转着手机玩。  
喻文波过去也不是离开也不是，在原地站了一会儿。史森明扭头跟里面的人说了两句玩笑话，笑得夸张极了，然后他慢慢平静下来，过来处置喻文波。他把他拖到隔壁更衣室里，喻文波由他拖拽着，他掀眼草草看了一圈问，这里是哪里啊。史森明反手锁了门，落锁是咔哒一声，喻文波眼看他走过来，他松了松系紧的领带感觉有一点透不过气。史森明说，你可以啊，都不来找爸爸。尽管还是玩笑的语气，喻文波也紧张了一下，说，是你不来找我的。  
史森明开始扯他衣服，他说这个只有一套的，现在不行。史森明说哪有那么多不行，脱干净了就弄不脏了。他刚要把衬衫扣子都解开，手碰到他的脸，碰到他脖颈上，喻文波就抖了抖，小声说冷。闭着眼睛，阔长的眼线竟然显得楚楚。史森明就把他翻了个面，喊他扶着墙，只是把裤子褪到他腿弯，自己也没有解开衣服，把鼓大的性器从裤缝里掏出来贴在他双腿之间，好像有人来了立马可以收整如常，仓促的性交就被软化成偷情，把他们置于同一条飘摇的船上。  
史森明本来要干他后面，时间紧又没准备东西，就说还是干前面那个好了，摸了一下发现是湿的软的，问他，昨晚被两个人整得现在都合不拢是不是？喻文波握成拳的手往墙上轻轻锤了一下，喊他快点插进来，别废话了。他们躲在里面想尽快做一次，但没那么容易到高潮，只是嵌在一起胡乱动了两下，被干了一会儿喻文波觉得趴成这样腰疼，不想做了，史森明于是喊他舔，喻文波不舔，史森明笑着说，上头是你自己的东西都不愿意吃就喜欢吃别人的屌啊。喻文波懒得跟他胡扯，靠到他怀里手往下摸去给他打飞机。  
他跟史森明第一次滚到床上也是很久以前的事，跟乐言迷迷糊糊搞到一起之后他不太敢见史森明，说起来奇怪，他们之间好像总有一层“专属”意味的东西，暧昧但没捅破的泛黄的婚约一般，又薄又透，经不起对光检验签名。他可以跟乐言打炮，越不熟的越好，姜承錄那样的他就不敢惹，史森明更别说。但他不知道和乐言搞那次的小视频已经传到那个私密小群里去了，史森明当晚发消息把他吓了一跳，他想史森明不可能会知道，但仍然有些后怕。  
于是他们像无事发生那样对对方只字不提。有了第一个人的大胆就必然会有第二个，第二个也不是史森明，是近水楼台先得月的姜承錄，史森明忽然很后悔喻文波去了極，虽然一切都不是他能左右，但他仍然觉得亏欠。喻文波那么小就出现在他面前，他原本要等到他十八岁再向他求爱，可是他没有，变故陡生，阱泗遍起，他甚至没办法保全喻文波。  
姜承錄断然没有把做爱录像放到群里的癖好，也不想和人分享喻文波被他干得求饶的时候漂亮的模样，韩国男人的醋意和占有欲很强，他能知道姜承錄搞了喻文波还是因为乐言有天在群里：(｡>﹏<｡)靠啊我好久没撸到猫了最近每天听墙角 韩国男人火力太猛了  
史森明：？ 听墙角 ？韩国男人？  
姜承錄并不吱声，或许那个时候正在背着所有人进行py交易，后来被抓出来也只是很冷淡地(大概因为中文不好)：他 睡着了 照片 不会给的  
乐言：还可以这样？！  
讨伐之下，姜承錄勉强分享了一张睡颜：杰阔可爱jpg.  
侧身蜷着的喻文波睡得并不安稳，被膨化食品好不容易堆出来的一点点难得的婴儿肥也粉粉的，很安静，眉眼线条清丽极了，很小很乖的样子。  
史森明很生气，不是生气守了几年的小白菜被别的猪拱了，而是他自以为喻文波什么都会跟他说，他们之间是不一样的。喻文波也会瞒他，那么他瞒他的也肯定也不止这个，他其实早知道喻文波不是那么坦诚的人，发困的时候喻文波也用轻软的声音跟他说，没关系我再陪你打一把，痛得脸色发白他也能笑着向他摆手说够用。他被骗惯了，他也学会骗人，好像只要嘴上说得轻松，一切不甘不愿不平就也如烟，轻轻消散在他挥手之间，当作不存在了。  
後来史森明也终于出手，他简单地认识到这个道理，如果喻文波最终会被人分食掉那么他必然不能缺席，他不想要只要一张嘴巴或者五根手指，他至少会争取要他最重要的东西。那天喻文波跟他出来吃饭还被人偷拍了，他一脸不情愿的样子，往座位内侧缩，史森明挪出来挡住他，晚上跟我出去睡吧？他带着不容置疑的语气。喻文波慢吞吞地嚼着嘴里的东西，没说话，他又补充道，我房间都订好了。  
喻文波有点想躲他的意思，但是又找不到适当的理由闹别扭，只好硬着头皮去了。他什么都还不清楚，史森明把房卡放桌上了，屋里没电，他过来抱住他，嘴唇烫在喻文波眼边，温着雪。喻文波僵得不行，还想打趣，你说的是真睡啊？  
他听见史森明很轻地嗯了一下。  
喻文波以为他至少要说几句理由，但是没有，史森明什么都没说，只是上了他。喻文波倒在软软的床上，他的双腿闭着垂下来，脚下却是踩空的，轻松地被史森明分开握在手间溢出白腻的肉感。不知道为什么他觉得楼外灯色微微映出来的史森明的脸有些沮丧的意味，他不想让他那么难过，只能自暴自弃地把腿圈上去，夹得更紧了，他看见身上伸手可触的史森明却好像更加失落。那些缓慢的进入和抽出，那些雾蓝的身体伏线像潮汐一样鼓动，太阳光晕进房间之前它们通通平息了。  
好像从原来的关系变成炮友，距离却变得更远，明明他们是肌肤相亲床笫之交，也没有比这更紧的位置了。一种很扭曲的感觉在跟史森明纠缠，他一边能对着群里别人发的那些东西硬起来，一边很唾弃自己终于也把他们之间的那点悸动淡化为他以前最瞧不起的肉欲，但这种扭曲的感觉会很快过去。他有时候忍不住狠狠地骂喻文波是个彻头彻尾的婊子，好像这样就可以顺理成章地默许一切发生下去。喻文波很乖，心很软，甚至在这种事情上有点任人欺负的样子，fpx玩得很凶也很会，史森明曾想过喻文波大概是不会答应群里这几个不熟的人，没想到正相反，喻文波好像在他们那里就变了一个人，虽然有时候表现出不情愿，但几乎没有拒绝过那些道具，那些装扮，他乖乖地任人打扮，仿佛事不关己，史森明于是知道他并不在乎情欲、爱欲，他大概不想把精神都用在这件事情上，意志消沉，颓然。  
后来史森明也起了竞争心，群里几乎没人去尝试3p，怕喻文波翻脸，但他就有那个办法让喻文波答应。那是他发在群里的第一个视频，喻文波显然挣扎过，他身后有一双大手把他锁住，但史森明凑过来亲他的时候，他绷直的身体就软了，吃了迷魂药一样懵懵地望着史森明，两个人凑在一起的脸在柔化的光线里都显得好幼小，喻文波被亲得眼泪汪汪，小奶猫睁眼一样，身下却很淫乱地打开，史森明扶住他的脸说，要看着哦，我进去了哦。  
喻文波于是很放松地伴随着阴茎插入的深度缓缓呻吟出来，身后洪浩轩把他扶起来，让他能贴到史森明怀里，史森明一边操他前面的穴一边用手指弄他后面，喻文波被弄舒服了，脚背贴着床面绷起来，脚尖都是粉白色。被洪浩轩插进后穴时喻文波显然有点懵，他原本趴在史森明身上神魂颠倒，忽然直了直身子茫然地看着他，用眼睛问他为什么会是两个人一起。史森明亲他眼边小小的痣，亲他的眼尾，他很快软了，不再开口。  
史森明的手机是个宝藏。其他六个人早就能猜到他肯定藏了很多好东西，每次交换的时候他都只是甩几张喻文波乖顺地靠在身边的照片，偶尔拿出来一段热辣的骑乘。喻文波很不习惯骑乘，他不喜欢自己主动，觉得过分淫乱，这个姿势太深了他也受不了，每次都被顶到宫口，他就要哭得乱七八糟，骂人都骂不利索。  
打全明星那天晚上赛事结束，喻文波被留下来加班了一会儿，其他人先去准备聚餐，史森明很b地坐在进门正对的位置上不停看表，喻文波一会儿过来了，周围都是好朋友知道他不能吃海鲜，点的都是能吃的菜，但喻文波好像没什么胃口，吃了一点就撂筷子。史森明先起身出门，他手机忘了拿，放在桌上反出灯光如炬，喻文波盯着看一会儿，他站起来，拿起橙汁喝了一口，脸颊鼓鼓地，也出去了。  
原本哄闹的房间一时安静下来，胆子大还要属乐言，那手机就放在眼前，密码是12221118猜都猜得到，相册里有一些林允儿(？)，一些喻文波，有个视频文件夹装着两个视频。不是同一天的拍的，时间是靠近喻文波成年的那几天，放在床头对着白墙，墙也不像是酒店的墙，很简约温馨的装潢。里头一阵水声，是亲吻时唇舌交缠发出的黏腻的声音，高高低低两个人的舒服的叹息，说话声音也模模糊糊的。喻文波在床上不怎么说话，要么就怼人，要么就闷着，哭都不愿意出声。低低的那个声音就问，喜欢吗，喻文波说喜欢，很轻很轻，懵懵的。人又问他，和xxx比起来哪个干你更爽？好像是插得深了点重了点，喻文波急促地啊了一声，声音有点抖，说，是你。  
明明不是多热辣的场面，一群人却听得面红耳赤的，乐言滑到第二个视频，它自动播了，是在卫生间，好像史森明是故意放在那里要拍什么，他一手拿着绿色啤酒罐，笑着看喻文波昏昏沉沉走过来，神色很寡淡，但眼神柔软。史森明一手插进他头发里，他不是很能站得住，仰着头脚步踉跄了一下，不断讨吻。史森明抱着他又慢又重地揉，问他，想哥哥了吗？要是在平时喻文波大概会阴阳怪气，但他不甚清醒，潜意识作祟，轻飘飘地说了声想。  
间歇有筷子落在碗碟上清脆的碰撞声，乐言这时候先清醒过来，说好的七子呢？他迅速拉了个六人群：学习交流群有狗，带伙儿们怎么办？


End file.
